


Driving Thoughts

by DocRoesgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chick-Flick Moments, Driving, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocRoesgirl/pseuds/DocRoesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has some thoughts about Cas while driving at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Thoughts

Winds whistled through the open windows of the Impala as Dean drove down the blacktop. The case they were headed for was in Texas and they had started out from Bobby’s late in the afternoon. Dean knew that they should probably stop in some motel but he needed time to think. Sam was snoring softly from the backseat. His baby brother would probably regret the scrunched up sleeping spot but his brother had been exhausted. Driving had eventually lulled him into a peaceful slumber and Dean was less than eager to wake him up now. He had other thoughts that were far more pressing. Like what did he do about his wandering thoughts about Cas.

Castiel had been their constant ever since he had raised Dean from Hell. It was a growing friendship but even Dean wondered if there was more to it. The socially awkward angel seemed more at ease around him then with Sam. It was a connection he felt every single time he looked at or touched the hand print mark on his skin. It was like a lightning rod for thoughts about the angel. Keeping his eye on the road his mind could recall every little detail about their last interaction. The bright and eager blue eyes that had once filled with such restraint and lack of emotion were perfect in his mind. Cas’s dark messy hair reminded him of a shaggy dog. Then that damn trench coat. The outfit always the same but there was something about the tan trench coat his angel wore. Since when had he been referring to Cas as his angel? That was new for him but it seemed to fit in their crazy world. He’d faced monsters and vengeful spirits and even died a few times. He had seen many a thing but Cas was the pinnacle of it all.

Sighing he focused back on driving. He sat there thinking of anything but the angel when the familiar wing beats were heard and suddenly Cas was in the seat next to him. The sudden appearance had Dean swerving violently barely able to get back into the right lane. Thankfully he had not hit someone else. Biting back a slew of curses he checked to see Sam was still sound asleep in the back. Only then did he say with a tone filled with frustration, “Son of a bitch Cas! What have I told you about personal space and popping up without warning?” Cas seemed a bit dazed but responded, “I’m sorry Dean. I forgot about your instructions to give fair warning before I arrive. I have come to ask you some questions regarding your inner turmoil.”

Knuckles grew white as Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter. For once he was grateful that Sam was asleep. He had not realized Cas would have heard his thoughts. He had not prayed for him to come and listen. What were the angel’s motives for asking about his thoughts in regards to him? Trying to play it off as nothing he said calmly, “Well Cas I’m not one to grab some Ben & Jerry’s while I spill my guts. I ain’t having any chick flick moments in this car so whatever you gotta say; say it without making me feel like I need to toss in my man card.”

Cas seemed to pause at the comment trying to figure what Dean had meant. Finally his gruff voice broke the silence saying, “I am not wishing to make you make two men as you relieve your stomach of its contents. Nor am I wishing to make you get rid of some card identifying your gender. I merely came to inquire why you want to call me your angel and why you think we are not friends.” Dean sighed. He knew he was not getting out of this easily without telling it straight to the angel. Eyes glancing briefly over at Cas before returning to the road he said, “Cas… I never said I did not want to be friends. I meant that I thought there was more than friendship between us. I mean… damn it Cas I like you. I may not be one for chick flick moments where the guy says he loves the gal or in this case gender less angel. I just meant that I care a lot about you and you’re one of us. I don’t know why I want more. I don’t express my feelings well.”

Glancing over a Cas he saw an unreadable look in the angel’s gaze. Before he knew it the angel spoke softly asking, “Are you saying you love me Dean?” with a small nod Dean said with a sigh, “Yeah I guess I am Cas.” Without a moment’s hesitation Cas smiled and said, “I love you too Dean.” Before anymore words could be spoken they were interrupted by the sound of Sam stirring. With a rush of wing beats Cas was gone and Dean saw in the mirror Sam’s eyes shoot open with a smirk crawling onto his lips. His brother’s voice came out saying jokingly, “No chick flick moments eh?” Narrowing his gaze Dean said without fail, “Bitch.” The younger Winchester muttered, “Jerk” before shaking his head and saying loud enough for Dean to hear, “Bout time you two admitted it.” Shaking his head Dean gave no response except a small smile that crept onto his face thinking maybe just maybe there was a light at the end of the tunnel after all.


End file.
